Undo
by L-11ri
Summary: Tombol undo hanya ada dalam komputer. Dan hidup kita bukanlah komputer.


Title: **Undo**

Pairing: **Mukuro x Chrome/Nagi (6996)**

Fandom: **Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn**

Warning: (maybe, I tried not to) **OOC, fastpaced plot, typo(s), Incest, death character, OC**

Disclaimer: **Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

Seandainya saja bila hidup kita bagaikan komputer. Kalau melakukan kesalahan tinggal menekan tombol **ctrl+z** dan kesalahan dapat dihapus. Memperbaiki yang salah dan mencoba memperbaiki masa depan. Tapi mengubah masa depan tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan. Dan apabila nasi sudah menjadi bubur, tak akan pernah sekalipun ada cara untuk mengembalikannya menjadi nasi kembali.

Sekalipun kau kembali menuju masa lalu dan berusaha membujuk dirimu di masa lalu, bukan berarti masa yang kau tinggali saat itu akan berubah. Kau hanya akan membuat masa depan yang baru bagi dirimu di masa lalu. Sementara masa depanmu akan tetap sama tanpa adanya perubahan.

Tombol **undo** hanya ada dalam komputer. Dan hidup kita bukanlah komputer.

.

Semilir angin berhembus, meniup helai demi helai surai sang heterokromatik. Lengannya merengkuh tubuh kecil yang memiliki _style_ rambut sepertinya. Mukuro Rokudo, membenamkan wajahnya pada lekukan leher milik Chrome—atau biasa ia panggil Nagi.

"Mukuro nii-sama? Ada apa?"

Mukuro menggeleng, masih menyenderkan keningnya pada pundak Chrome. Menikmati hembusan angin musim panas yang sejuk disertai bunyi serangga musim panas. Hanya inilah saat-saat mereka bisa bersama.

Nagi memeluk Mukuro. Tersenyum bahagia. "Aku ingin bertemu Mukuro nii-sama"

Genggaman Mukuro semakin erat. Menatap lembut Nagi. "Jangan ketahuan ayah, ya"

.

Nagi menyisir rapih rambutnya. Mengenakan make up natural seraya memilih-milih baju apa yang hendak ia kenakan. Pilihannya jatuh pada jaket jeans hitam, rok jeans rampel dan turtleneck putih yang hanya menutupi hingga bagian dada.

Kaus kaki overknee hitam ia kenakan dan ditambah dengan sepatu boots. Ia siap menemui Mukuro. Menyampirkan tas, ia melangkah keluar.

"Mau kemana, Chrome?"

Nagi tersentak. Nafasnya tercekat, merasakan tatapan tajam yang menelanjanginya dari atas hingga bawah. "A-Aku mau.. ke tempat Kyoko-san"

Bibirnya bergetar menahan rasa takut. Yang memanggilnya—sang ayah, mengangguk. "Awas kalau kau menemui Mukuro!"

"—Baik"

.

_They, who love each other  
but separated because of their parents_

.

Sudah sepuluh menit Nagi duduk menanti kedatangan Mukuro. Matanya melirik kanan kiri, berusaha mencari sosok yang bisa dibilang kakak, dan kekasih jiwa—mungkin. Sesekali menatap kaca etalase toko didepannya. Berusaha memperbaiki penampilan. Berusaha memasang senyum terbaik.

"Kau sudah manis kok, Nagi"

"Mukuro nii-sama!"

Seulas senyum jahil khas Mukuro diukirnya. Mata heterokromatik tersebut menilai penampilan adiknya itu. "Kau cantik seperti biasa, Nagi. Adikku yang paling manis"

Semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi Nagi. Malu-malu ia menatap kakaknya.

Mukuro Rokudo dan Chrome Dokuro, bukan sepasang kekasih. Hanya saudara yang terpisah akibat keegoisan orang tua. Mukuro dibawa oleh sang ibu dan Chrome yang dibawa oleh sang ayah. Dipisah tanpa mengetahui bahwa keduanya memiliki ikatan yang lebih dalam dari yang diperkirakan.

"Ada apa, Nagi?" Mukuro menambahkan satu blok gula kedalam kopi yang ia pesan. Menunggu Nagi menjawab. "Apa ayah memukulimu lagi?"

Nagi menggeleng. Belakangan suasana hati sang ayah membaik.

—Ya, ayah keduanya, sangat senang menyakiti orang. Itulah alasan mengapa sang ibu bercerai darinya.

.

Mungkin ini hanya halusinasi saja. Entah hanya salah lihat atau apa. Gokudera mengerjapkan matanya beberapakali. Berusaha mengkonfirmasi pemandangan yang ia lihat.

"—Sepertinya aku kelelahan. Tak mungkin si Chrome bareng sama Mukuro, ya, tak mungkin"

Gokudera berlalu. Mengabaikan kedua sosok yang asyik bercengkrama didalam cafe. Ya, ya, mata Gokudera kan minus. Mungkin ia hanya salah lihat—

—Atau tidak.

.

_When she can't accept the reality  
and believe to her illusions_

.

"Nagi, aku menyayangimu"

"Aku juga, Mukuro nii-sama"

Keduanya tersenyum. Mukuro menangkap bibir kecil nan ranum Nagi. Mengecupnya lembut. Berusaha menyalurkan semua perasaan yang ia rasakan demi membuat adik manisnya ini mengerti.

"Sadarlah, Nagi"

"Eh?"

.

_Reality is cruel  
but sometimes you've to believe it_

.

—Tuut Tuut Tuuuuttt

Bunyi khas bahwa telepon sama sekali tidak dijawab. Membuat sang Vongola Decimo menghela nafas. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya ia berusaha menghubungi penjaga cincin kabutnya. Namun sama sekali tak ada jawaban. "Kuharap tak ada apa-apa dengan Chrome"

Meski sudah gagal beberapa kali, namun ia tetap berusaha menghubunginya. Besok akan ada rapat antara mafia-mafia besar penguasa dunia belakang. Vongola salah satunya. Mau tak mau ia harus membawa semua penjaga cinicin—termasuk Hibari dan Chrome. Ia tak begitu berharap banyak akan kehadiran Hibari, tapi ternyata Hibari langsung menyetujuinya. Betapa mengejutkan.

"Juudaime! Aku membawa melon nih!"

"Ah, yaa... nanti dulu ya, Gokudera"

"Hm? Anda sedang apa?"

Tsuna menatap gagang telepon, masih memperdengarkan suara _tuut tuut tuuuut_ yang sama seperti tadi. "Aku berusaha menghubungi Chrome. Tapi tidak diangkat. Aku juga sudah mencoba ke kokuryuu tapi kata Ken dan Chikusa, mereka sudah lama tak bertemu Chrome. Kuharap ia baik-baik saja. Aku khawatir"

"—Tadi... sepertinya aku melihat cewek itu di cafe. Tapi ia sedang bersama si nanas sialan"

Tsuna menatap Gokudera terkejut. "Hah? Tapi Mukuro Rokudo kan sudah meninggal. Ia meninggal karena kecelakaan"

Gokudera mengangguk. Menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, "Makanya... sepertinya aku kelelahan. Jadi berhalusinasi"

"—dasar, kau i—" sang Vongola mengerjapkan matanya. "Tunggu, kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Eh? Kelelahan?"

"Bukan, setelahnya!"

"Oh, berhalusinasi"

Vongola decimo menutup kasar telepon yang tidak ada gunanya. Ia melesat keluar rumah. Gokudera yang kebingungan turut mengikuti bos-nya itu. "Seharusnya aku tahu ini!"

Seperti kata Gokudera. Tsuna dengan mudah dapat menemukan sosok Chrome Dokuro, di sebuah cafe. Dan Gokudera tidak kelelahan, ia tidak berhalusinasi. Karena Mukuro Rokudo benar-benar bersama Chrome. Saling bercengkrama dan memagut bibir.

"Chrome!"

"Bos?"

"Wah wah, Tsuna-kun?" Mukuro berhenti menegak kopi. Tapi Tsuna sama sekali tak memedulikan akan kehadiran Mukuro. Ia hanya fokus terhadap penjaga cincin kabutnya.

"Chrome! Sadarlah! Mukuro Rokudo sudah tidak ada lagi didunia ini! Ia sudah meninggal!"

"Bos bicara apa? Mukuro nii-sama ada dihadapanku loh," telunjuk Chrome mengarah pada Mukuro yang tersenyum penuh arti. "Anda tidak sopan Bos"

Tsuna mencengkram lembut kedua pundak mungil Chrome. Menatapnya penuh rasa belas kasihan. "Ini hanya ilusimu saja. Hentikan semua ilusimu ini, terimalah kenyataan. Aku tahu ini berat bagimu. Aku tahu betapa kau sangat menyayangi Mukuro. Aku sangat tahu akan hal itu. Makanya, sadarlah. Terimalah kenyataan bahwa Mukuro sudah tak lagi ada didunia ini"

Mukuro tersenyum. "Sadarlah, Nagi"

Bibir Chrome bergetar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Air mata tak lagi dapat ia bendung. Ia ingat semuanya. Kecelakaan itu—kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa yang terkasih. Kesedihan yang mendalam membuatnya secara tak sadar menciptakan ilusi Mukuro.

"Tapi... tapi..."

Pipinya basah. Air mata terus mengalir. Perlahan sosok Mukuro menghilang. Benar kata Tsuna, ini semua hanya ilusi yang ia buat saja. "Mukuro nii-sama..."

.

_Word 'if' only for the loosers  
she doesn't use those word since she is not a looser  
"If there's no that accident, maybe..."  
No. She will not ever say those thing  
she just pretending that nothing happen_

.

"Nagi..."

"Mukuro nii-sama..."

**A/N :**

Entri ke 3 bereeeesss! #tebarconfetti /o/ Angsa dan ga panjang

Angsanya kerasa ga sih? Saya sendiri sama sekali ga ngerasain angsanya #dihajar

Jadi ceritanya, disini setting dunianya masih sama seperti dunia KHR. Hanya saja 'hubungan' Mukuro dan Chrome aja yang dibedain. Di sini, Mukuro sama Chrome itu saudara seayah seibu. Nama Chrome waktu mereka masih bersama itu Nagi. Dan seperti yang sudah diceritakan tadi, ayah mereka demen menganiaya ibu mereka, Chrome sendiri dan juga Mukuro. Ibunya yang tidak tahan, menggugat cerai tanpa tahu bahwa Chrome sama Mukuro itu bukan saudara lagi. Mereka sudah saling suka sejak dulu. #AllHailIncest wkwk

Nah, setelah Mukuro dibawa oleh sang ibu, nama Nagi diganti menjadi Chrome. Biar melupakan masa lalu—kata sang ayah. Setelah dipisah gitu, Chrome sering menemui Mukuro tanpa sepengetahuan sang ayah. Tapi beberapa kali ia ketahuan dan dihukum deh. Lalu, pada suatu hari saat mereka janjian buat ketemu, Mukuro ketabrak mobil ((uyey sinetron abis)) padahal Chrome udah duduk nungguin Mukuro selama tiga jam loh.

Kematian Mukuro ini tak diketahui ayahnya. Wong si ayahnya udah ga peduli lagi sama Mukuro. Dan karena ga bisa nerima kenyataan si Chrome tanpa sadar malah menggunakan ilusi untuk melupakan kesedihannya.

Gitu deh pokoknya lel


End file.
